topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheDS(A) 7/HST 2 slow for Bleach
Some massively ignored speed feats for Bleach: Yhwach sends his Aushwalen for the power of the Ritters and calls it back. Note how Ohetsu had already decided to attack Yhwach's hands but the action happened before Ohetsu actually took action. Furthermore, the energy comes back to Yhwach in the time Lili only says 2-3 short lines, confirming that the Aushwalen went back and forth at a massive speed: BRS9021.jpg BRS9022.jpg BRS9023.jpg BRS9024.jpg BRS9025.jpg BRS9026.jpg BRS9027.jpg BRS9028.jpg Ichibei calls forth darkness from Soul Society in the time he finishes a ritual chant: BRS5.jpg BRS6.jpg BRS7.jpg BRS8.jpg BRS9.jpg BRS0.jpg|Confirmation of 100 nights stolen Ichibei's power reaching Soul Society to call darkness from it in the time he merely draws a circle while releasing his bankai: BRS1.jpg BRS2.jpg BRS3.jpg BRS4.jpg Yhwach's power reaches Soul Society in essentially the time it took him to finish a sentence: BRS9029.jpg BRS9020.jpg Now in order to calculate these feats we will use the distance already determined in these previous blogs. The distance being roughly 205,362 kilometers. For first speed feat I will use 1 minute as low-end, 30 seconds as high-end (or well, more accurately a mid-end). Pretty crazy to assume Ohetsu stood there an entire minute, but lets lowball so the results are undisputable. Remember in this one Aushwalen went back and forth, so its distance between SS and SKP x2. Mach 19957 using 60 seconds, low-end. Mach 39915 using 30 seconds, high-end/mid-end. For second speed feat I will do 3 variables. 1 minute, 30 seconds and 10 seconds. Mach 9978 using 60 seconds, low-end. Mach 19957 using 30 seconds, mid-end. Mach 59872 using 10 seconds, high-end. Do note low-end is ridiculous lowball as Yhwach just stood there watching the entire time, and 10 seconds is actually a very reasonable estimation as it isnt really a high-end since Grimmjow and Ichigo already had an entire fight in 11 seconds which included mutiple pauses of dialogue, talking is a free speech trope in fiction. For third speed feat I will only do 1 calc, 10 seconds, as that is already potentially massive lowball as all we see is literally Ichibei drawing a circle in the air as his bankai unleashes and his power reaches SS before that is even finished. Mach 59872 using 10 seconds. Do remember this is already a huge lowball. Not gonna entertain the idea of a circle being drawn in the air while Yhwach watches taking over 10 seconds. For fourth speed feat we can just use the previous result as a low-end as essentially only thing that happened was that Yhwach spoke a line and we see his power from all the way from SKP, start affecting SS. Thus Bleach is AT LEAST sub-rel+ with this results, and none of these speed feats are from the God tiers even being serious. These speed feats are entirely consistent with the Mimihagi speed feat showings, making AT LEAST sub-rel+ to relativistic Bleach completely consistent. Sooo, basically at least sub-rel+ for Bleach high-end top tiers (Ichibei, pre-SK Yhwach, Jugram, Hime for reacting to SK Yhwach like half a dozen times, possibly Uryu, Lille, Lille via merit of his light body falling from SKP to SS in what seemed to be seconds and blitzing Kyoraku who is one of the strongest non-Royal Guard tier characters) and Yorouichi for catching Yhwach off-guard and blitzing even post-Aushwalen Askin) and likely relativistic for the God tiers (SK Yhwach, Hollowfied Royal Ichigo and higher, Muken Aizen, Soul King) Just for the heck of it, I will mention how Ichibei's feat could be as high as mach 598,720 if (aka relativistic+, about 2/3rd of lightsped) using a 1 second timeframe which is completely viable as this was just the timeframe of his bankai liberation. Category:Blog posts Category:Bleach